Dear Miss President
by respect-toberesptected
Summary: Emily Prentiss is Presidents Prentiss daughter and now she is openly gay, what will happen when she fells in love for Jennifer Jareau. How will think work out, what will the president think of this relationship and will there love be enough. Funny, fluffy moments and a lot of romance Multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys long time no see, so I have decided to do a multi-chapter story but only if I see that you guys are into it and like it will I continue so the more reviews and follows the faster I will update.

Take care and enjoy MERRY CHRISTMAS

I am sitting in my room reading for the fifteen times the Sorrows of Young Werther and listening to music. Down stares is my mother with her friends, her all Politian's friends. My mom is the first woman president that America has ever have President Elizabeth Prentiss, she is a powerful strong women and I am very proud to be her daughter but at the same time it's extremely annoying to be her daughter, can't go anywhere without being recognize or being follow by the secret agents or even worse the paparazzi. But don't take me wrong I love my agents Agent Morgan and Agent Reid are my best friends and are always there for me but they are also breeding on my neck all day, it drives me crazy.

I need to get out of this house, yes it is the amazing white house and I love leaving in it, but in times like this when every politician or person of power of the country and even the world are here I don't want to be anywhere near it. As I walk out of my room, I spot the two agents.

-Where are you going Emily- says Reid as I keep walking not even stopping to look at them

-Out

-Your mother is going to be very upset – Morgan says as they continue walking behind me

-What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her.

Emily- Morgan says as he catches up to me and closes my way out of the right side of the house where the rooms and the private office where my father works its located. My father is a writer and a humanitarian.

-What, look guys you have two options you come with me and are sure I am okay or you stay here and take my mom's wrath but I am not spending another moment in this house listening to my parents and their little friends talk, I can hear them gossip all the way to my bedroom.

-Emily- Reid tried again but decided wisely to stay quiet.

-So are you guy coming or not

-Alright let's go

As they were sited on the limo that had been assigned for Emily's the driver asks,

-Where to Miss Prentiss

- Well we have to celebrate, I am now 21 and I am finally out so we my dearest gentleman are going to a bar.

-Are you sure that's wise me, your mom wasn't too happy about it and now you want to go to a bar.

Reid is right as always it had only been a month since I had told my mother I was a lesbian, my father already knew he had known since I was 15, at the time my mother was an ambassador and my father and I usually spend a lot of time together, we are still very close.

-okay you are right, let's go to the public library I love it there.

-see that is the Emily Prentiss I know and love, but maybe we I no longer work for your mother we can definitely go to a bar, you can be my wingman- says Derek who is sited next to me with a giant grin on his face.

-Alright the library it is

As we arrive at the library I see sitting on the floor of the history aisle the most beautiful girl you can ever imagine her hair is blond and she hasn't tight in a ponytail, she has a light tan and from what I can see has an amazing body. I continue walking to her not caring any more of the two agents that where standing next to me or the looks that are flash my way as I continue walking through the library, I am already use to them, now more than ever, people usually look at you when you are the presidents daughter but more so if you are gay.

Lost in my one thoughts I don't even realize I have arrive at my destiny and I am standing just a couple of feet away from her, she turns to look at me when she sense my presence and I see the most gorgeous eyes, deep blue eyes you can think of.

-Hi can I help you?- she asks politely and then something changes in her face, she seems to recognize me and stand up very quickly.- Ooaaahh, you are Presidents Prentiss daughter.

-you can call me Emily

-Jennifer

I hope you have enjoy it PLEASE review


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I took your advice and I got a beta reader, hopefuly for the nest chapter the text will be corrected by a beta reader.

-Hi can I help you? - She asks politely and then something changes in her face, she seems to recognize me and stand up very quickly. - Ooaaahh, you are Presidents Prentiss daughter.

-You can call me Emily

-Jennifer

**AUTHOR'S POINT OF VIEW**

- So what are you reading? Ask Emily after some minutes in which both got lost in each other's eyes.

- A oh me?-JJ ask nervously Emily gave her a look that make her realize that only a couple of minutes ago SHE was reading, go figure.- Pride and Prejustice, is a novel written by

-Jane Austin

-Jane Austin, yes I know who she is, she is a remarkable author BUT I prefer deeper novels, in which, not always is romance fair and the straight point in the hole story, I think life itself is a better character. It's more interesting and not so expected for the reader, in romance things usually are the same, but life in general, is SO full of things to discovery. You know? - Emily finish her little speech and starting blushing when she realize, that it had happen again. She had lost in the topic. It always happens when people talk to her about topics she was interested in, in these case books.

-O really and what sort of books do you think are more profound as you say? – trying to talk seriously but with a little smirk on her face at seeing this very well educated and very famous girl lose her cool in front of her, and couldn't stop herself from laughing when she saw that the raven beauty was about to start a whole new topic of books, but prefer to stop herself. She was very beautiful and the way she expresses herself made JJ feel all weird and tingly.

- There are a lot of topics that can be discussed around the topic of books, and I don't think time is enough. Do you mind if I seat with you? - Emily asked when she realizes that she didn't want to stop talking to the gorgeous blond.

-Yes off course, please sit.- said JJ sitting herself and then waiting for Emily to make herself comfortable, after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, in which the girls enjoyed each other's company. It shocked them both to enjoy each other so deeply after knowing each other for such a small amount of time.

- So what is the president's daughter doing out of her home at this time of the day, no parties to attempted.- JJ said half joking, she was a big follower of the first family, and knew that there was a party at the White House that evening.

-No, I don't actually enjoy my parents gathering as much as everybody thinks; I prefer a good book, or in this case a beautiful girl. – said Emily chuckling and smiling even wider when she saw Jennifer blush.

- Wow, you are quite the charmer.

- It's a natural talent, among others.

- O really and what would those talents be exactly. – Said JJ already intending to know as much as she could about the marvelous girl she had beside her.

- O well you have to stick around to know, well only if you are not worry to be seen with the most popular lesbian of the year. – Emily said starting joking but finish with seriousness in her voice, letting JJ know in a not vocal way that she was in to know the girl with a certain intentions and was hoping the blue eyed girl felt the same way.

- I am always in for a challenge, I don't care what others may think, the ones I care about already know who I am.- JJ said knowing exactly what Emily was thinking and following her thought and fillings, Jennifer gave her a flirtations smile and the end of her statement to let her know she didn't care. The true was, she was a little nervous after all this was THE Emily Prentiss, but when she saw into those beautiful brown eyes, all her doubt flaw away, she saw doors she wanted to open, and for her that was all she care about.

- Very well miss Jennifer would you accompanied me for a hamburger- Emily said standing herself up and offering JJ her hand in a full gentleman's way. The moment there hand touch both of their bodies vibrated with excitement. When both of them look into each other's eyes all they could see was each other.

- Yes off course lest go- breaking there little moment reminding herself , that they were in a public place, with a lot of eyes on them including two secret service agents.- ohm and is Jareau.

-What is?

- My last name.

- Well nice to meet you Jennifer Jareau, I am Emily Prentiss.

With that they both left side by side follow by the agents, what they didn't expect was to be harassed by probably a dozen reporters and paparazzi. So as they left and tried to walk through the people Emily put a hand around JJ to keep her close to her. When she did, their eyes met and they smile at each other.

They ate burgers, fries and drank milkshakes, they talk, simple talk, about books, and music, they learned what the other liked and disliked. As they were separating, when they realize they had been talking for almost 3 hours and both set of parents would be worried.

-Where do you live, we could drive you.- suggested Emily when they reach the car that was waiting for Emily.

- No don't worry, I only live a couple of streets away, I can walk. - said JJ, even if she would love to be with the amazing girl for a couple of more minutes.

- Absolutely NO. You are definitely not walking, come on, get in, I am taking you home. - Emily said will opening the door for JJ to get in.

The drive was made in silence. JJ and Emily were sited next to each other in the back , at the beginning of the ride JJ had explain Reid how to get there and he had memorized, with his amazing brain, that still amaze Emily. As they were getting closer to JJ's home, the tension grew stronger; they both had the strange feeling of closeness with one another and didn't want to spread apart. But at the same time they were felling the tension of the way they were supposed to say goodbye. Both where thinking the same without realizing it. Even if it was not an official date, it felt like it.

As the car came to a stop both girls got out of the car. JJ could see her mother standing in the window watching them, she threw her a look, so Annie Jareau stood back a let her daughter do her thing.

-Well I really hope this is not goodbye, if you will like, I would love to take you out again.

-Ooohh miss Prentiss, are you asking me out? - JJ said half joking; she wanted to be sure that this was what she thought.

- Well yes, if that's okay with you. Are you okay with it? - said Emily felling nervous all of the sudden.

- I will. Be very okay with it I mean. Here this is my phone- said JJ handing Emily a paper with a number written in it.

- Oo great, okay, so I will see you soon, and this is my number- answer Emily handing JJ hers.

Both girls keep looking at each other trying to figure out what to do next. Emily fill herself with courage, stood forward and just as her lips were about to meet JJ's. Morgan got out of the car and interrupted them, telling Emily that it was the third time her mother had called.

-Well I better go. Take care Jennifer, I will call you soon. - Emily gave JJ a kiss on her cheek, and another smile.

-Goodbye Emily- JJ tried to control her thoughts, still blown away by the feel of Emily's lips on her cheek.

JJ stood there waiting until Emily got into the car, just before she was going to reach the door of the car Emily turn around and gave JJ a wink, JJ answer her with a mind blowing, earth chattering smile, that Emily had started loving.

As the car left, JJ started walking to the door preparing herself for the talk with her parents.

Ohhh boy.

I want to know what you thoughts are, please review, they are amazing. Thanks to everybody that review, follow and favorite. It means the world. Special thanks to Blue Obsidian Butterfly for helping me with the spelling and grammar mistakes. Also to Roccesc for recommending the Beta reader. The beta reader chapters will start for the next chapter. But I wanted to publish as a Christmas present.

Merry Christmas guys.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't owe criminal minds, I only let my mind play with it.

As I was walking through the door, my mom and dad where sitting in the living room.

"Hey," I said to my parents.

"Hi, sweetie. Do you have anything to tell us?" my mom said, moving her eyebrows.

"No, not really," I said, not really looking at them.

"JJ," my dad said, giving me his look.

"Well, as you guys can see I was talking to Emily," I told them, finally stopping to talk to them.

"Emily?" my mom said, smiling.

"You call the daughter of the President of the United States of America Emily?" asked my dad with a smirk of his own.

"Yes, guys, it's not that big of a deal. Okay, we met at the library and then we went out for hamburgers and milkshakes," I said as I sat on a chair in front of my parents.

"So what is she like?" my mom asked, always trying to get the gossip.

"Sweet and caring and really great" I said, not noticing my dream-like face. When I finally did, I started blushing.

"Oh, someone has a crush," my dad teased, trying to embarrass me.

"Dad," I said, crawling further into the chair.

"What?" he said, laughing at my expense.

"We only met today!"

"So? I knew from the moment I met your mother that she was the one," Dad said, sounding more serious.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, honey," said my mom, backing up my dad.

"Well, we only met today," I said again, as if that actually changed something when I really knew that it didn't.

"But are you meeting again?" asked my mother, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, I think we are," I said, smiling and blushing.

"Ooh, you are turning red!" Mom said, sitting next to me and grabbing my cheek.

"Mom!" I said, getting away from her without standing up.

"What? I'm just saying," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Ok. Now, on a more serious note. You know that we have no problem with you dating girls. We support you and love you in every way. But I just want you to be prepared for what is to come if you continue dating this girl," Dad said, also getting closer to me and grabbing my shoulder

"Okay," I said, looking directly at him.

"So, this is a very popular and famous girl. When you go out with her you are going to be looked at, you are going to have cameras following you and all the eyes of the American people are going to be set on you." When he finished talking, he squeezed my arm in a loving gesture.

"Dad, I know, okay? But right now, whatever is starting, the truth is that I really like her. Surprisingly much for someone I have just met but I do, so I am up to dating her even if it's going to be such a public relationship," I said, sounding earnest and giving them both a loving look, but mixed with seriousness, letting them know I meant everything I was saying.

"Oh, you are already calling it a public relationship!" said my mom, taking the conversation back to an easy level.

"Okay, guys, I am really tired, so I am heading to bed," I said, standing up.

"Alright, baby, we love you," my mom said, giving me a smile. My father gave me half a grin and a wink.

As I headed to bed I couldn't stop smiling, even after that talk. But my life was really good. And as I was falling asleep I couldn't stop thinking of those beautiful Brown eyes and delightful smile.

Okay guys I am so sorry for the time it took me to update but in the holidays I couldn't update because I was with the family. I hope this is good enough for now. I had to write this in technology class because I am grounded. So I hope is enough for now. Also a huge thank you to Scarlet Shayde who help me correcting my awful spelling.

I hope you all had happy holidays. Take care.

Please review


End file.
